This invention relates to a printer head assembly for use in high speed printers of the dot-matrix type.
Heretofore, proposals have been made to provide one or a plurality of wire guides in an intermediate portion of the printer head or at a forward end thereof so as to align in a predetermined vertical arrangement the free ends of print wires, each being coupled to a print wire driving solenoid at one end thereof, and to provide wire guides each for inserting therein a portion of the length of each print wire in the region which lies posterior to the wire guide or guides. Such proposals are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 32824/75 and Japanese Utility Model Application No. 39367/75. Some disadvantages are associated with this type of guide device. In the device described, since the print wires are not straight but undergo elastic deformation (curved) in a free space between the guide conduits and the lip guide, the print wires tend to bend or vibrate in natural frequency during operation, with the result that frictional dragging of the print wires on the wire guide or guides increases or the response time of the print wires is lengthed.